O time 7 e suas confusões
by MahMuniz
Summary: - Eu quero matar aquela... - Uma mulher de curvas sinuosas, cabelo até os ombros e de orbes verdes andava de um lado para o outro naquela sala. A expressão marcada em pura raiva.


\- Eu quero matar aquela... - Uma mulher de curvas sinuosas, cabelo até os ombros e de orbes verdes andava de um lado para o outro naquela sala. A expressão marcada em pura raiva.

\- O que aconteceu, Sakura-chan? - O loiro, que estava sentado no sofá da casa da amiga, indagou, confuso.

\- Naruto, eu EXIJO QUE COMECE A ME MANDAR NAS MISSÕES COM O UCHIHA E AQUELA VADIA. - Sakura, cada vez mais irritada, gritou, controlando-se para não jogar nada nas paredes.

\- Mas... E o seu trabalho? Sua casa? - Naruto perguntou, com certo medo da rosada.

\- Você está certo Naruto. Mais escute bem, hoje mesmo eu saio dessa casa e dessa vila. - Sakura, mais que irritada, dá as costas ao loiro, subindo para o quarto.  
**  
Pov's Sakura On  
**  
Subi as escadas furiosa, estava cansada de tudo isso, eu amava muito o Sasuke, e ainda o amo, mais estou cansada disso tudo, e amava muito a minha vida ninja, eu fiz de tudo para que o Naruto voltasse atrás, mais nada consegui, e agora que eu vi aquilo, argh, como aquela ruiva-dragão se atreve? É, eu vou ter que fazer isso. Terminei de arrumar minhas coisas rapidamente, e sabendo que o Naruto estava lá embaixo ainda, sem querer dar chance para ele falar, pulei a janela do quarto, sumindo rapidamente dali.  
**  
Sakura Pov's Off  
**  
Naruto, cansado de bater na porta, arrombou-a, vasculhou o quarto rapidamente, sem achar a amiga. Com um certo receio, se aproximou do guarda-roupa, e ao notar que a parte dela estava vazia, ficou desesperado, saiu correndo da casa, indo rapidamente para o portão da vila.

Ao chegar lá, viu que o amigo estava chegando, correu até ele.

\- TEME, TEME SEU DESGRALADOOO. - Naruto gritou, socando a cara do moreno.

Sasuke segurou o loiro pelos ombros, estranhando a atitude do Kage, porém não deixava que ninguém percebesse.

\- Você a viu? Cadê ela? CADÊ A SAKURA, TEME?

Sasuke arregalou os orbes ônix.

\- O que aconteceu com a Sakura, Naruto? - O Uchiha tentava controlar-se, acima de tudo, estava com medo, não queria perder a esposa.

\- Ela fugiu Sasuke, a Sakura-chan fugiu da vila. - Naruto contou, voltando a se desesperar.

Sasuke paralizou, não podia acreditar naquilo, não mesmo.

Depois de alguns segundos, Sasuke saiu correndo na direção do meio da floresta, não sabia porquê ou o quê, mais algo dentro de seu coração o guiava para lá.

Depois de muito correr, Sasuke chegou onde queria, logo avistando uma cabeleira rosada.

\- Sakura, por quê? - O Uchiha indagou, parando apenas alguns passos da esposa.

\- Porque eu cansei, Sasuke. - A rosada respondeu, de costas para o Uchiha.

\- Cansada de quê? De mim? - O moreno gritou, não conseguindo se conter.

\- Não, Sasuke, eu sempre disse que te amo, e isso nunca foi mentira. Eu só estou cansada de ter que trabalhar oito horas no hospital e voltar pra casa, sem ter mais o que fazer. Sasuke eu sou uma kunoichi, não quero passar a vida sem fazer aquilo que decidi pra mim, eu não quero te ver saindo em missão com outras kunoichis, sendo que podia ser eu ao seu lado, e só não por puro capricho seu. Se você não queria uma kunoichi, por quê casou-se com uma? Pois eu sou uma kunoichi que protege e ama sua Vila, acima de tudo. - Sakura desabafou tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta.

O Uchiha ouvia tudo calado, sabia que em algumas coisas a esposa tinha razão, mais ele não podia deixar que alguém maxucasse a sua flor, sabia que não conseguiria viver se algo acontecesse com a rosada.

\- Você sabe que eu te amo, e que sempre amei, Sasuke você é o dono do meu coração desde que entrei para a academia, talvez até antes disso, mais eu não posso deixar que você tire de mim o único motivo pelo qual eu vivi por tantos anos. Você está me fazendo escolher entre minha Vila e família, ou a minha profissão, Sasuke, se é isso mesmo, eu não vou deixar que tire meu motivo de viver, nem que eu tenha que ser uma ninja fugitiva, eu vou continuar em missão, nem que seja por conta própria.

O moreno de orbes ônix arregalou os olhos, mal podia acreditar no que tinha escutado.

\- Sakura, você sente tanta falta assim? - Sasuke perguntou, queria mesmo era saber o quanto a esposa era infeliz ao seu lado, para aí depois tomar a decisão certa.

\- Eu sinto, sinto falta de lutar ao seu lado, ao lado dos meus amigos, sinto falta de sentir a adrenalina correndo em minhas veias com força total. - A kunoichi desabafou novamente, agora de frente para o Uchiha, ainda assim alguns passos longe.

Sasuke suspirou, não queria ceder, mais preferia dar o braço a torcer do que perder a mulher que mais amara, depois de sua mãe.

\- Eu... Eu sei que errei, confesso que pedi ao Dobe para não te dar missões. Mais você tem que entender que foi por preocupação, e acima de tudo, por medo. Eu não posso e nem quero te perder, Sakura. Eu vou conversar com o Naruto, só não vá, onegai... - Sasuke foi se aproximando lentamente da rosada.

\- Sasuke-kun. - Sem falar mais nada, a Uchiha pulou no colo do marido, beijando-o.

\- Nunca mais me assuste assim, Uchiha Sakura. - Sasuke murmurou depois do beijo, abraçando a rosada apertadamente.

~ " ~

\- Naruto, chega. - Sakura resmungou, já não aguentava mais ouvir o amigo reclamando.

\- Sakura-chan, nunca mais faça isso... - Naruto começou a falar, porém foi interrompido por um soco carregado de chakra que recebera da rosada.

\- BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Sakura gritou, enquanto Naruto voava para o outro lado da rua e todos que passavam, soltaram risinhos, afinal o antigo time 7 sempre seria o mesmo.


End file.
